


关于惩戒（加百列/克鲁利）

by Mr_Sophistication



Series: 天堂已读不回 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gaslighting, M/M, 再次抱歉亲爱的克鲁利, 强制口交, 捆绑, 诱奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sophistication/pseuds/Mr_Sophistication
Summary: 短篇pwp《天堂到访》的后续。加百列与克鲁利谈论他们关系的实质。恶魔名字的由来。以及他们的第一次相遇。
Relationships: Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: 天堂已读不回 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641451
Kudos: 15





	关于惩戒（加百列/克鲁利）

“我们上次说到哪里？”

加百列拍拍克鲁利的脸。“提醒我一下。”他用会议发言的语气要求道。

恶魔往沙发的边沿挪了挪。他察觉到大天使的问题里有什么不对劲。或者说，问题本身并不重要，只是为了引出其他东西。对方并不真的需要他的回答。他想。

再一次地，他心里出现一种冲动——挪开目光，沉默以待。原先克鲁利这么做过，事实上，他做过很多次。在他放弃那些不加掩饰的咒骂和撕咬以后，沉默似乎是最后一点能标志他仍然具有反抗精神的东西。于是他拒不开口，直到加百列采取了一些非常手段。

此后，他明白过来一个很简单的道理：大天使的问题必须得到回答。哪怕毫无意义的问题也一样。

于是克鲁利开口了。

“冰块？”

他不太确定地看了加百列一眼。后者摇摇头，好像被打断了思路。

“不，不是这个。”加百列叹了口气。他在恶魔的客厅里踱步。克鲁利注意着每一处他目光扫过的地方，随时准备躲开什么东西。

“之前，我们本来在讨论一些事情。”他不耐烦地提醒道。“记得吗，冰块是 **你自己** 的要求。”

恶魔沉默一会。现在他真的开始思考这个问题了。加百列上次让他做什么来着——

啊，对。在他面前操自己。

准确来说，那是“准备工作”。

“你没有…和我做。”克鲁利说。“你让我做了准备，但你最后没和我做。”

加百列愣了一下，然后他俯视着沙发上的恶魔，露出忍俊不禁的表情。

“ **没和你做** ？”他笑着重复道。克鲁利不明白这有什么好笑的。加百列将两只手摁在他的肩膀上，抓住他晃了晃。“这就是你想出来的回答，蛇？没和你做——你满脑子都是这个？”

克鲁利不知道该怎么回答。

“可以理解，你毕竟是个恶魔。”大天使宽容地说。“看来你比我想得要更加期盼这个。不是一件好事，我得说。”他总结道，松开了恶魔的肩膀，绕到沙发的背后，将手掌撑在靠背上，低头看着克鲁利。

“以及，你觉得我是在「和你做」吗？”他用一只手漫不经心地梳理着恶魔的红发，把它们拨到脑后。“你认为我们之间是 **这么回事** 吗？”

他微微用力攥紧。克鲁利被迫仰面看向他。恶魔的脸上没什么血色。大天使的轮廓在他身上投下阴影。在光线之外的地方，那对蛇的眼珠湿润地闪烁着。

恐惧在他身上看起来不错。加百列想道。他喜欢看见克鲁利小心翼翼的样子。因为只有他自己清楚，恶魔的谨慎毫无意义。事实上，他没有给这条蛇制订过任何规则，只是随机在自己看不顺眼的地方给予惩罚。有时是他爱回嘴的习惯，有时是他胆敢在自己面前戴墨镜，或者做出任何遮挡他身体的努力，有时是他在觉得疼的时候尖叫得太大声——大部分时间里，仅仅只是因为他 **存在** 。

而这些，克鲁利无疑一无所知。

他不会懂的。加百列肯定这一点。规则的制订意味着一种稳定。稳定则是建立某种关系的前提。而这绝不可能发生在他和一名 **恶魔** 之间。

况且他不需要凭借任何规则去惩罚伊甸之蛇——他只是在做本职工作而已。

克鲁利吞咽了一口。这姿势让他的喉结滚动看起来很明显。“我不知道。”他最终低声说。“我只是说，有时候我们会——”

他的回答被字面意义上地掐断了。加百列走回他面前，一只手掐住他的脖子，虎口压在恶魔的气管上，几乎把他提了起来。

“我们 **不会** 。”大天使温和地纠正道。“永远都不会。记住这一点，蛇。 **永远** 都不会。”

直到克鲁利停止扒拉他手指的尝试，转为单纯的点头时，加百列才松开手。恶魔摔回沙发上，把脸闷在手掌里连连咳嗽，尔后想起了什么，犹豫着把挡着脸的胳膊挪开了。

“如果你想知道的话，我来告诉你我们之间是怎么回事。”加百列把克鲁利扶起来，像扶一处歪了的装饰品。“我在 **惩戒** 你，恶魔。我一直在这么做。从第一次开始。你记得第一次，对不对？”

克鲁利点点头，开口时声音有点沙哑。“在…伊甸。”他说出那个地名，不太自信地看了一眼加百列。大天使没什么表示。“你发现了我，在巡逻的时候。”

“那么我是怎么做的呢，蛇？”加百列鼓励地看着他。“是把你砍成了三段，还是把你丢回了地狱？”

“都没有。”恶魔低声说道。“你 **饶恕** 了我。”

————————————

克蠕戾以为他自己做得万无一失。

他的任务很简单： _上来看看，惹点乱子。_ 当然，他本人对前一项更感兴趣。那些燃烧的湖面看久了只让他眼睛酸痛。而底下连社交都对他不那么友好。

克蠕戾在那些咒骂上帝的堕天者中间找不到什么共同语言——他们绝大多数是出于落下来时的疼痛，而他作为一个晃晃悠悠的迟到者，在这方面实在没什么发言权。他没办法展示对等的伤口，烧焦的翅膀，或者任何剧烈的恨意。

事实上，当他刚到地狱的时候，因为模样过于完整，差点被以为是天堂派来的使者。他记得那些面目全非的堕天者们是怎样狂热地扑向他，又在近在咫尺的地方突然畏缩下去的。他们不敢对他尖叫各自的悔意，因为路西法本人仍然在场。但那个时刻，他能听到他们的哀告。 _救救我们。_ 他们无声地说。 _让我们回去。_

“呃，嗨。”在那片令人尴尬的沉默中，迟到者感觉自己应该说点什么。“劳驾，我来晚了吗？”

于是，他看着那些曾包围了他的恳切瞬间燃尽，留下纯粹的仇恨与愤怒——他们终于发现他也是他们的一员，但更完整，更心不在焉，最致命的是，他们在他面前暴露了自己的脆弱之处，当他们以为他是被派来查看地狱的天使时，他们几乎对他寻求原谅。

刚才，他们想膜拜他。现在，他们想杀了他。但不管是哪一样，都需要路西法的允许。恶魔们看向他们的陛下，像仍在天堂时，拿不准一道星轨的角度，于是把目光投向永远正确，永远不介意指点他人的晨星。这是一种本能。也许是这种本能最终导致他们身居此地，而没有一个人意识到这一点。

于是魔王走下高地，穿过烈焰，查看这个新来的家伙。他伸出指爪，翻检他的翅膀，长袍与躯体。翼尖羽毛的边沿被烧坏了一点，但其他部分还是规规整整的白色。路西法将爪尖探进去，弄乱那些羽毛的排列，接着他摸索到翼展的关节处，似乎考虑了一下。然后他查看迟到者的衣着，有点脏，但确实是天堂的织物。布料之下的躯体没有伤口。什么都不缺。

没有人敢说话。但迟到者在路西法的举动中体会到了一丝隐隐约约的贪婪——不，几乎是像后者在 **嫉妒** 他。而这怎么可能呢？还没等他好好思考这个问题，昔日的晨星开口了。

“我知道你该去哪里，亲爱的。”他说。那句爱称里毫无爱意。“我知道你该去做什么。”

路西法似乎失去兴趣地松开了迟到者，转而对周遭的手下们宣布。“他的外表对我们很有利。”他说着，低头看了看自己的指爪，它们退回去一些，露出近似于手指的形状。

“当然，总是需要一点必要的改动。”魔王补充道。他挥挥手，迟到者的翅膀开始发生异变——新生的黑色羽毛从缝隙中生长出来，全然不顾原先白色的那些已经排列得恰当精巧。它们顶开原先的色彩，以至于流出鲜血。迟到的堕天使疼得哀叫起来，但这个过程没有停止，直到黑色彻底取代了白色。那些天堂的羽毛一落到地狱的地面，就被烧得没了影子。

接着，迟到者发现自己摔倒在地，漆黑发亮的鳞片从他的皮肤里钻出来，好像原先就在那里面等着似地，慢慢覆盖到他的全身。他无法起身，因为四肢似乎消失了，而他能看见自己的躯体变成了什么样子——像某种设计工程里永远不会被采用的不规则星环。他从未见过这样的生物，因此惊叫起来，然后他听见了自己发出的嘶嘶声。迟到者恐惧地用信子舔了舔他的上颚，那分叉处也让他害怕。

本能地，迟到者试图逃跑，哪怕他不知道该逃往哪里。在熔岩与熔岩之间，他绝望地爬行着，方才想要摧毁他的一切声音都在他头顶上方盘旋。路西法安静地看着这一切。这是 **他的** 造物。他想道。谁说创造只是 **她** 的特权？

等看腻了这场围追堵截之后，他把那迟到者恢复回人形。现在后者已经大不相同了：没有令人觊觎的天使翅膀，没有覆盖在漂亮躯体上的天堂织物，鳞片的形状在他皮肤下蠢蠢欲动地显现。他赤裸着，黑色的羽毛凌乱，满面惊惶，那双眼睛也沿袭了新造物的特点。当路西法走近时，它们忠实地映出地狱之主的样子。迟到者似乎一时半会不敢再起身，唯恐再次被变回去。

“你好像很喜欢在地上爬。”魔王用一种困惑的语气说道。这句话收获了一些笑声。“也许我们应该这么叫你。在天堂之外的地方，至少这里的一切都名副其实。”

可能是出于某种早就不存在于此处的同情，路西法从他的披风上扯下一块布料，丢在了对方的身上。

最终，那迟到者起身道谢，领了任务便匆匆离去，将一切噩梦都甩在脑后。

从那时起，克蠕戾就打算尽他所能地避免回去——哪怕所谓的“人间”只是一个小花园，他不介意在那里消极怠工到天荒地老。混进去比他想得容易得多，伊甸园栅栏口之间的缝隙仿佛就是为他的新形态而准备的。看来这里面没有很多爬来爬去的东西，他想。要么就是它们都乐意呆在里面而不是外面，这一点倒是可以理解。

他没打算太快投入什么工作，只是在园子里兜兜转转，偶尔去看看那两个人类在做什么。他们好像永远在度假。蛇困惑地想。上帝创造出只为了度假而存在的生物？稀奇稀奇。没有天幕需要拉开，没有星辰需要点亮，也不用在例会上细数自己的功绩——这算是怎么一回事？

然后他看到了那颗苹果树，以及那对情侣对它的讨论。一切开始变得清晰起来。当它是这园中唯一错误的选项时，“惹点乱子”的目标一下子就失去了很多创造性。克蠕戾有段时间很失望。但他没忘了好好隐匿他自己，乖乖呆在草丛里，盘成一个能够融入阴影的形状。

很可惜，这种隐匿只对人类，或者说眼里只有彼此的爱人们才有效。

“让我们看看这是什么。”一个声音在他头顶响起。在他能窜起来逃跑之前，有人用手捏住蛇吻下方的地方，把他提了起来。

伊甸园的大门看守、大天使加百列注视着他抓住的东西。淡紫色的眼睛看向明黄色的，后者决定先装傻，并吐了吐信子。他对这个越来越擅长了。

“你是那些有意思的小动物之一吗？”他毫无敬畏感地晃了晃手里的蛇，鳞片被他挤压得咯吱作响。“主派来陪伴这对可人儿的朋友？”

蛇望着他，努力显得无辜。

“入园的名册是我审阅的，很遗憾。”大天使说。蛇注意到他另一只手还握着金尖长矛。“如果你遇到另一些工作不够认真的家伙，也许这事真的能成。”他可惜地摇摇头，拎着蛇往树林深处走去。

“也许应该把你变成警示的一部分，你说呢？战时这种事都不需要商量，你会被天使的长矛钉在某棵树上，毫无疑问。我绝对很乐意做这件事。但——”他顿了顿，望向自己的长矛。“——现在战争结束了。而这里最好不要出现杀戮。 **最好不要。** ”

他把蛇重新提起来。“现在我会松开你。”他说。“如果你试图逃走，把你自己藏进草丛里，我就不得不让我的整个巡逻队进来搜查。那时需要惊动的可就不止是一两个天使了。”加百列耐心地解释道。“天国的力量，当然。我知道很多天使迫不及待重新穿上盔甲和战袍，只要他们抓到一个看起来像是从叛军那里溜过来的宣战信号。然后是这里的两位主人。我想这是你任务的一部分，对吗？晨星是个善妒的家伙，你知道。”大天使状似谦虚地笑了笑。“我们正要说到他。他会知道你把事办砸了。那么他会怎么对你呢？”

蛇没忍住颤抖了一下。他的恐惧从鳞片的震动里，传到了加百列的手上。于是大天使知道他的话起了作用。他松开手，蛇落在草地上，窸窸窣窣地盘成一团，哪里都没去。

“你看起来有点让人恶心，我得说。”加百列用长矛的尖碰了碰蛇的头部，后者躲开了。这让他有些不悦。“下面的都成了这样吗？丑陋又罪恶？”

“变回去。”他又端详了一会这条蛇，命令道。

克蠕戾照做了。他变回人形，仍然坐在地上，那长矛的尖部正挑起他的一缕长发。

加百列愣了几秒，不太信任地用矛刃试着在恶魔的肩部捅戳一下，血很快流了出来，黑色布料湿润一片。

“搞什么？这真的很疼。”恶魔叫了起来。他用手去堵那处伤口，看到上面的血，有点惊讶地望着加百列，好像根本不相信后者会真的弄伤他。

这让加百列产生一种欲望——他想用这把长矛再做一次。不是试探性的那种。他想在这恶魔的身上制造点什么真实存在的东西。伤口只是选项之一。这条蛇对伤害的反应里有什么冒犯到了他。加百列感到被 **敷衍** 了。

而没人敢敷衍他。连晨星都没这么做过。

“安静。”他不耐烦地说。“我们刚刚说过这个，记得吗？你不会想引起太大的注意的。”

“嘿，等等。我记得你。”恶魔插嘴道。他捂着肩膀，从地上爬起来。“你是那个家伙。负责——警戒什么的。”他靠在树上，显得很放松的样子。

“负责警戒，是的。”加百列笑了一下。“我用它杀死过很多叛军。”他注意到恶魔还在看他的长矛，那上面淌着血。于是他把他的武器在恶魔勉强蔽体的黑袍上擦干净，这过程让那条蛇闭上了嘴。“你想知道我是怎么做的吗，蛇？”

天堂的警卫队长走近了一些，园子里鸟语花香，他只消伸手把那柄矛抵在这个小小叛军的下颌骨上，就足够开辟出一片完全不符合伊甸气氛的区域。 **他的** 区域。

“我刺穿他们，偶尔剖开他们。很多人在战前从来没好好了解过自己的躯体，你知道。他们不知道自己会流血，受伤，然后死去。”他低声叙述，像告知一个秘密。“所以他们很 **困惑** ……为什么他们会觉得冷，为什么好像有什么从受伤的地方跑了出来，永远无法以上帝安置它们的方式被填塞回去。”

在讲述的时候，他用另一只手扯开恶魔的衣袍，伸进布料下方，找到心脏的位置。和蛇的形态不一样，恶魔的身体和他自己的一样温暖。这个发现不是很让人愉快。天使长将手掌摁在那处鼓动上，感觉到那里跳动的频率正在增快，哪怕身体的主人仍然一副没什么要紧事的模样。

“而你，”加百列看着他的俘虏，“你是个 **逃兵** 。我能看出来。”他的手往下摸索，一楞一楞地压过肋骨的形状，停在柔软的腹部。“问我为什么。”他轻声要求道。

“好吧，为什么？”蛇的声音里有被勉强聚集起来的勇气。

“因为你没有受伤。一点都没有。”天使长用一种理所当然的语气回答。“你太 **完好** 了，蛇。而这与你的罪行不相匹配。也许在这里，我们能补全这一点。”

他用指尖在恶魔的腹部比划出一道切口。仅仅只是比划。蛇明显地瑟缩了一下 。加百列对这个反应比较满意，于是他安抚地补充道。“像我说过的，这里没有杀戮。没必要弄成那副样子，是不是？”

恶魔点了点头。他开始感到不舒服了。和他肩膀上的伤口无关。加百列对他做的事——抚摸他，暗示他会伤害他，距离他这样近，以至于几乎要压在他身上——每一件都让他很不舒服。也许是因为大天使让他想起了路西法。也许是因为别的。

“你对这具躯体了解多少？”加百列语气轻松地问道。“你知道怎么使用它吗？”

克蠕戾看着他，隐约感觉到自己不应该点头。于是他含混地回答。“也许吧。”

“让我们换个问法。”大天使似乎有点抱歉地看了他一眼。“你知道它可以怎样 **被使用** 吗？”

恶魔没说话。加百列把这解读为一个“不”。于是他稍微退开一点，给出足够的空间。

“首先，你需要跪下。”他用矛尖指指面前的草地，伊甸园充沛的阳光反射在那柄天堂武器上，显得威风凛凛。

克蠕戾靠在树上，他盯着加百列看了很久。

“ **去你的吧。** ”他冷不丁开口。“我不想那么做——我不想使用任何人，也不想被任何人使用。我搞不明白你是怎么回事，说真的。我还以为这里很好玩。我还以为这一切很好玩。”他露出一个百无聊赖的表情。“我要走了。”

说着，克蠕戾站起身，准备离开。

一声巨响阻止了他继续这么做。他震惊地呆在原处，面前他尚未踏上的草地一片焦黑。他回过头，刚刚召唤了雷霆的天使长平静地看着他。

“你说这里没有杀戮。”恶魔惊魂未定地说道。他差一点就被直接劈中。差一点。

“我说的是， **最好** 没有。”加百列纠正道。“然而，一名落跑的恶魔迫使我不得不采用非常手段。一切为了上帝最伟大的设计。”他举起他的矛，做出瞄准的姿态。“在这之前，我们 **好好地** 打斗了很久。他是如此地执拗，以至于我弄伤了他， **一次又一次** ，他仍然不肯就范。”

他流畅地汇报完，露出一个笑容，矛尖仍然对准恶魔。

“我说过，你有一具相当完好的躯体。”他说。“让我们不要毁掉你唯一的优势，好吗？”

克蠕戾踟蹰着。他扭头看了看林间深处的景象，那条小溪看起来真是美极了，他想。他又看向加百列。两秒后，他走了过去。

“这样好多了。”加百列说。“浪费了一些时间，我们从头开始。跪好。”

“我们不用非得——”

“ **跪好。** ”加百列的笑容消失了。“或者我把你钉在地上。在结束之前你不会死。”

恶魔终于跪在了他的脚边。肩膀上的伤口还在流血。他低头看着他的俘虏，伸手攥住一把恶魔的红发。后者没有躲开。一个不错的开始。

“我不太信任你。”加百列用一种坦诚的语气说。“所以……”

他打了个响指。一副战时为俘虏的镣铐堆叠在恶魔膝前。“只是为了安全考虑。你的安全，当然。”天使长解释道。“毕竟我希望自己不用真的做刚才的那种汇报。而你只需要足够配合。”他拍了拍手。“很简单。你自己把它们戴上。”

克蠕戾又磨蹭了一会，才低头捡起那堆镣铐。它们比他想得要沉，呈现出与加百列的战矛类似的金属质地。他很快找到为手腕准备的扣环，似乎只是想试试是不是这么用地把手伸了进去。镣铐咔哒一声自动闭合，这把他吓了一跳。

“也许它喜欢你。”加百列抬了抬眉毛。“也许它觉得你是为它准备的。”

恶魔的两只手腕被锁在了一起，然后是脚踝。他跪在上帝的草地上，镣铐被太阳烤得发热。天使长低头看着这幅景象，感到一阵愉悦。每样东西都在它们该在的位置。主的手笔。

“我希望你知道怎么做。”加百列说。他解开长袍腰带上的系绳，另一只手熟稔地抓住恶魔的头发。红色打着卷的长发很适合被这样对待。他把他的俘虏扯拽过来，拉得更近一些，但不至于完全贴上去。

“你可以多看一会。”他宽容地表示。“不是每个天使都能拥有一切完美的器官，当然，上帝自有安排。”

他并没有真的给克蠕戾那么多时间。说完这句话以后，加百列没什么耐心地揪扯着他，天使长半勃起的阴茎蹭在他的脸上。他感觉到它的温度。最后，像是终于明白过来加百列想让他干什么，克蠕戾犹豫着亲吻了它一下。

这逗笑了加百列。

“得了吧。”他说，一只手握住那根性器，饶有兴致地拍打恶魔的嘴唇。“你不可能不知道怎么做。晨星没教过你们这个吗？在滥用上帝的馈赠这方面，我听说他 **格外活跃** 。”他让龟头顶开恶魔的唇瓣，露出里面微尖的牙齿。“把嘴张开。别让你的牙齿碰到它。”

那条蛇照做了。他至少还会服从命令。加百列把阴茎塞进恶魔的嘴里，冠沟蹭过后者的口腔内壁，在脸颊上顶起明显的一块。

“用你的舌头——信子。”他吩咐道。也许从他抓到这条蛇的时候他就想知道那是什么滋味。被战败的、劣等的家伙们，用他们低下的器官取悦。

克蠕戾生硬地尝试去舔他嘴里的那根东西，他做得不是很好，因为加百列始终在他嘴里戳弄。为了找到一点稳定的感觉，他用信子缠住天使长的茎身，然后用靠近舌根的地方挤压阴茎的前端，想用这种方法让对方停下。

加百列的确停下了。他低下头，用一种识破谎言的目光看着吞吃他阴茎的恶魔。

“你要么是做过这个，”他低声说，“要么是本来就注定要做这些。依我看，晨星不可能错过你，淫荡的家伙。你是以前那些围着他转的傻瓜中的一个，对吗？”

他冷哼一声，手上更用力地攥紧了恶魔的长发。“想尽办法讨好他，所以会这些东西。”天使长换了个角度，直接操进俘虏的喉咙。紧窄的咽喉被阴茎撑开，恶魔发出两声沉闷的咳嗽，于是温热的喉管就裹着使用者的龟头一阵振动。

镣铐此时总算是有了作用。克蠕戾试图伸手推开加百列的腰，因为他快要不能呼吸了。咽喉传来的异物感让他忍不住下意识地吞咽，哪怕什么都咽不下去，塞在里面的性器还涨得越来越厉害。当克蠕戾做这种尝试时，那镣铐确保他几乎动弹不得。他的手指只能无用地抠着他自己的长袍，继而是草地和泥土。

加百列注意到当他操着恶魔的喉咙时，每到拔出来就会发出一点有趣的黏连声。为了听到这个，他故意多做了几次，直到他的俘虏开始干呕。等他终于拔出来的时候，恶魔在他脚下的草地上咳嗽着缩成一团。

“没关系。”他安慰道。“你不可能一开始就做到最好。”

他允许克蠕戾又咳嗽了一会，才解除他手脚镣铐上相连的地方，把恶魔从地上拉起来，半扶着他，将俘虏摁在树上，背对着自己。

“你已经在地上休息了那么久。”天使长表示。“现在别乱动。长矛的选项依然有效。”

那些镣铐自觉地重新连接，把克蠕戾固定在树干上。

“试着动一动。”加百列要求道。

克蠕戾动了动他的胳膊，然后镣铐用更大的力量把他拽了回去。他的伤口蹭在粗糙的树干上，忍不住嘶嘶抽气。

“现在你看到了挣扎的下场。”加百列说。他从后面撕开恶魔的衣袍，好奇地看了一眼翅膀生长的地方，现在它们是收起来的，所以只有一点黑色的羽根痕迹。他触摸这块地方，收获一阵颤抖。

“你也觉得这套镣铐很好用，对吧？”他用聊天式的语气说，掰开俘虏的臀瓣，用仍然湿润的阴茎在臀缝中央磨蹭。“也许如果当时你选对了边，蛇，我们现在就可以一起巡逻这块地方，然后惩罚我们看见的恶魔。也许我会借给你用用它。你觉得那怎么样？”

加百列没给什么预警，找到入口便硬塞进去。恶魔过窄的肠肉抵抗着他，而他不打算理会这个。

“放松一点。”他要求道。“我可能会考虑在你身上捅个新的出来。”

克蠕戾不知道要怎么做。无论当时逃了多少次天堂会议，他很相信那个地方不是被用来做这个的。他的喉咙还在疼，连刚才的痛呼都沙哑了。就好像加百列操伤了他的声音。 **他往后说的每一句话，都是从被天使长使用过的嘴里冒出来的。** 这个认知让他很是恐慌。

“别这样。”他嗫嚅道。自己都不清楚为什么他会听起来像快要哭了。“别……”

作为回答，加百列握着他的腰，顶到了最深处。缺乏润滑的肠壁被这个举动撞在一起，拉扯处涌出血丝。克蠕戾感觉到了，之前加百列提到过的那种温度——关于冷，关于好像有什么从受伤的地方跑出来。天堂的警卫队长在他身上制造伤口。不。他把他的身体 **变成了** 伤口。

血液多少起到了一点润滑的效果，天使长的动作变容易了，进出时带着的血滴淌下恶魔的大腿，留下深红的不连贯痕迹。克蠕戾怀疑他可能在哭，或者连他的眼睛也开始流血。泪水和血液何其相似，都只在受到伤害时奔涌而出，哪怕他自己根本不想这样。

“这是我们的协商，恶魔，记得吗？”加百列提醒道。“我们都觉得没必要在这里大开杀戒。是不是这样？”

他贴在克蠕戾耳边，用指腹蹭过后者肩膀上刚开始愈合的伤口。那些凝固的痂壳被他搓开，露出新鲜的血肉来。恶魔哭泣着尖叫出声，下面忽然绞得很紧。

“是不是这样？”他又问了一遍。

“ **……是。** ”他的俘虏发出被眼泪呛到的声音，恶魔的嘴唇颤抖着，疯狂地重复那个似乎能终止他疼痛的单词。“ **是。是。是。是。是……** ”

作为奖励，加百列射给了他。

天使长拔出使用过的阴茎，整理了一下他自己。恶魔仍然被捆在树上，抽噎着，大腿内侧糊满精液和他自己的血。

“你不喜欢我们刚才做的事。”加百列说。“这很好。说明你的确学了一课。”

他解除了镣铐，那条蛇立刻摔在地上。在他靠近时畏惧地往后躲闪。这样好多了。他想。比一开始好得多。

不过还可以更好一些。

“天使是疗愈的生物。”加百列说。“只不过你不是园中的东西，蛇。你得 **祈求** 这个。”

恶魔摇摇头。当加百列对他伸出手时，他用胳膊挡了一下。

天使长似乎没有被立刻激怒。

“你不希望刚才的一切没发生过吗？”他温和地问道。“你的伤口消失，淌出来的血液也抹除干净。毕竟这只是一次教训而已，没那么可怕。”

太阳在加百列身后西沉，天使长周身都镀了一层金黄的辉光。他几乎称得上真诚地看着地上的恶魔，那只象征拯救与疗愈的手耐心地等待着。

克蠕戾意识到，加百列 **确实** 可能是真诚的。这一部分和刚才的部分似乎全然不存在矛盾。惩罚和疗愈一样都属于本职工作。他隐约开始理解这个天使的行为。只要是可理解的，就不再值得恐惧。

他抓住那只手，让加百列把他拉了起来。

“说呀，恶魔。”天使长鼓励道，声音低沉，充满威严。“说呀。”

“我祈求……”克蠕戾迟疑地开口。“我祈求你的疗愈。”

加百列抬起手，恶魔肩膀上的伤口重新贴合在一起，腿间干涸的血渍与浊液仿佛从来没存在过，接着，天使长恢复了他被撕开的衣袍。

“看看你，蛇。新得像刚堕天一样。”加百列拍了拍恶魔的肩膀，后者趔趄了一下。“现在你可以继续你没做完的事了。人类，对吧？但愿他们经得住考验。”他感叹道。

就在克蠕戾打算重新变回蛇，直接逃窜到园子的另一个角落时，天使长拉住了他。

“只不过，”他说，表情和刚才没什么变化。“如果你再试图躲开我，对我提要求，对你不值得的善意表现得毫无感激，就像你刚才做的那样——我会 **找到** 你，蛇。我会找到你然后 **毁了** 你。那会比这柄长矛要痛苦很多，我向你保证这一点。也许我会铲断你所有的鳞片，你觉得它们很漂亮，是不是？也许我会踩住你的尾巴，把你所有的内脏都从嘴里挤出来。也许我会告诉地狱你被逮到了，然后在你所有的同僚面前用这柄矛操你。我会 **搅碎** 你，恶魔。你和你的罪恶。”

加百列顿了顿，看向太阳沉下的方向。“但不是今天。”他伸手擦掉恶魔脸上未干的泪水。

“不是今天。今天，我饶恕你。记住这一点。 **我饶恕你。** ”

**（完）**

**Author's Note:**

> 有点长的一篇。祝食用愉快。


End file.
